Your Final Destination Is: Hell
by Mal123456789
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura were little, they played a game. This game wasn't like any others. Oh, no. Not at all. Their game was special. Their game could determine your death.
1. Sasuke's Turn

**I own nothing.**

**This story was based off an actual game.**

**

* * *

**

"There's a knife in your back and the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down"  
"There's a knife in your back and the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down"

"There's a spoon in your neck and the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down"  
"There's a spoon in your neck and the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down"

"There's a fork in your side and the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down"  
"There's a fork in your side and the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down, the blood is dripping down."

"Children crying, families dying..."

"WHOOSH!"

"All of the sudden, you're on top of a skyscraper."

"You hear your name, Sasuke, you turn around, but no one's there"

"You hear your name again, Sasuke, you turn around, but no one's there"

"You hear you name for the third time, Sasuke,you turn around, and still, nobody's there."

"All of a sudden, BAM! You've been pushed off the building."

"So, what color did you see, Sasuke-kun?"

"Black and... red?"

Sakura froze.

"Black and red? Really, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah.. Is there a problem?"

She didn't speak.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke... This means... You..."

"I what?"

"You go to... hell..."


	2. Naruto's Turn

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I hated that game. It actually hurt sometimes too. And everytime we played, I always went to hell. Of course, it was just a game. I didn't even beleive in such things as fortune-telling.

Everytime I did it on Sakura, she went to Heaven.

I still don't beleive in that ridiculous game.

But, here I am, 8 years later, watching Sakura test it out on Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, is it gonna hurt?"

"No, Naruto. Trust me. It won't hurt."

"I'm not so sure, Sakura..."

"Naruto, just ask Sasuke. He's played millions of times with me."

He turned to face me. You could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, Naruto. She's right. It doesn't hurt."

Unless she was in a bad mood. I shuddered.

I watched as she went through the procedure.

Finally, she pushed him off.

"Well, Naruto? What color did you see?"

"Mmm... I think it was... Yellow?"

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"That suits you I suppose. You died a hero's death."

Naruto got up and did a little dance. Idiot.

"Naruto, it's just a game. God, calm down already."

"Shut up Sasuke."

He smirked.

I just looked at him, annoyed.

"And just what are you smiling about now?"

"How did you die, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide. I just stared.

"I went to hell. Big, fucking deal."

Naruto laughed.

Sakura looked concerned.

And as usual, I tried my best to look as if I didn't care.

Or, did I?


	3. Plans For Tonight

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**In case you were wondering, here's how the actual colors would determine your death. I decided to change them up just a bit.**

**Pink - You die in pink flowers  
Red - You die in red flowers  
Orange - You die in in a fire  
Yellow - You die in yellow flowers  
Green - You die in grass  
Blue - You die in water  
Purple - You die in purple flowers  
White - You go to heaven  
Black- You die on a celebrity's limousine  
2 or more colors - You go to hell**

**By the way, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I just did 3 chapters in one day, lol.**

**And notice the UNKNOWN message - hint, hint**

* * *

I had nothing to do later on. I just finished training with Kakashi, and I was bored out of my mind. I decided to check for an texts or missed calls. What could it hurt?

I opened my phone, looking down at the screen and sighing.

I should have never gotten a phone to begin with.

You've got 402 text messages!

"My God..."

I felt someone behind me.

"Wow, Sasuke. Got enough texts there?", I heard a voice say sarcastically.

I grimaced. Since I didn't have a plan, each text I received or sent was TWO DOLLARS a text message. I was seriously going to fuck up whoever sent me 402 texts.

Before I responded to the jackass behind my back, I looked to see who sent me this shitload of texts.

'7 from Sakura, 2 from Ino, 1 from UNKNOWN, and 392 from Naruto.'

_That bastard..._

I finally turned around to see who was mocking me.

"Naruto..."

I glared at him.

He just looked at me in fear.

I knew what I was doing tonight.


End file.
